


A Cog In the Klokwerk System

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: DO NOT COPY, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Racism, Homosexuality, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, My Attempt At Steampunk, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: It is the middle of the 19th century. Dwarves, Gnomes, and Humans all coexist peacefully in the world blessed by advanced steampunk aid. Cities have adopted the power of steam to power everyday sources. All is well, until one fateful day, that the Klokwerk Virus, a 100% lethal virus has been released into the world, but with sheer luck, all is not lost. The tales of Alyxandra Claire Wolfstein, one of the only carriers of the Klokwerk Virus, lives in this world, with a target painted on her back. What will happen? Will she be able to cure herself? Or be stuck as a machine amalgamation forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Here we are again my lovely readers! This is the second story that has been taken from my Teasers and converted into a real full fledged story! While previously we dealt with my own spin of a game, this time we’re in a new setting, with new motives and all that! Get your stove pipe hats on, grab your monocle, and grab your coal, we’re diving into steampunk! (Note- I don’t know if that’s entirely true, but fuck it, we’re rolling with it). Also, from the teaser, the virus is known as Clockwork, but now it will be changed to Klokwerk (Still pronounced like Clockwork), as I used Clockwork in Heroes of the Armor, and intend to keep the worlds separate. Anyways, let’s get on with the story!**

 

After another day of being showcased like an animal, the day comes to an end, with Reynard counting his bills and then storing it away, and taps the container for Alyxandra’s “cage”. He says happily, “Ya’ earned me another good fortune Alyxandra. I could improve yer viewing tank. Or keep it all to me self.”and laughs loudly, while walking off slowly. Alyxandra says “A fool blinds himself to keep the truth away. You’ll pay for keeping me trapped.” and watches as he flips the bird at Alyxandra. Growling to herself, she walks over to her small bed and collapses on it, falling right asleep with no intentions of wanting to wake up.

 

Hours into her sleep, Alyxandra tosses and turns in her bed, feeling something dropping onto her face and growls awake, hissing out a huge torrent of steam from all aspects of herself. She looked around, sparking electricity from her too, as she wasn’t too pleased about waking up. On queue, a biscuit falls right onto her, bouncing onto her lap specifically, as she turns back to her normal self, with the full fledged mechanical hair. Not even bothering to look around, she hastily consumes the biscuit, actually crying softly to herself, as she tastes real food and not the electricity she has been force fed. Just as soon as she finishes the first biscuit, something hits her in the back of the head, as she turns around quickly.

 

Alyxandra sees a trail of biscuits, sealed containers, bread, fruit, everything, and began eating the food, while following it too. All the food she came across was hastily consumed, and anything in the sealed containers, which was primarily black coffee or water or fruit juice, was consumed in moments. Even though she hated the taste of black coffee...She also loved that she hated it, and still drank it all down. She eventually came across a crudely made table, unaware of that fact that she followed a trail and made it outside. On the table was jerkified and cooked meat, as she grabbed it with metallic hands and began eating it. Blissfully distracted, she failed to hear the thumping of a hand against metal, as she was sitting on a large wagon, being pulled by a six wheeled transporter.

 

Inside the driver’s seat is an elf, a dirty elf of all things, but an elf nonetheless. The elf, holding a modified clockwork owl with a recorder inside says “Cassandra Report Red Dawn. Result of Report is success. Alyxandra Claire Wolfstein is in my grasp. Method of capture...I used 80% of my rations to bait her out. Time of message is midnight. Estimated time of arrival is sunrise.” and clicks a button, sending the owl to fly back to base. Cassandra lit a lantern, revealing herself. She was a stunning young elf, having short brown hair, the trademark long pointed ears, a crude tan shirt, brown overalls, boots, and covered in oil and grime. Normally, any elf would be disgusted by all that Cassandra was wearing...But Cassandra was different. Unlike elves, who hated all things mechanical, Cassandra loved it all, seeing the machinery work and do amazing feats excited her. Her eyes were blue, and her body was rather voluptuous too.

 

Cassandra gently turned her head, only to be greeted by two metallic bronze eyes looking her dead in the eye. Not flinching or even scared, she says “Finally figured out that I got you out of the museum?” and watched Alyxandra slowly climb into the open seat next to her. Cassandra reaches into the hindseat and pulls out a burlap sack and hands it over to Alyxandra. She says “Here, it’s the rest of my food. Take it. I’m a friend.” as Alyx takes the bag and opens it, seeing vegetables inside and begins to eat it all fast. Cassandra said “I’m Cassandra Greywood. Not my real last name, cause I was banished, so I’m a Greywood.” as she quietly drove, hearing Alyxandra munch on everything.

 

She said “Not much of a talker eh?” as Alyxandra finally spoke. She said sternly “I don’t talk to knife ears.” and normally...Cassandra would’ve murdered anyone who called her a Knife-Ear. For some odd reason, Cassandra liked being called Knife-Ear by Alyxandra, and decided to just brush it off, as humans weren’t the worst in terms of racism. Cassandra replied “Fine by me. We can exist in silence then.” and continues on the drive. Alyxandra finished eating quickly, finally feeling full, as she glances at Cassandra and then at the open road. She noticed that she was outside the major city, and was actually in open road. She could see fields of wheat, as she gazed out into the distance.

 

Alyxandra broke the silence by saying “I’m sorry for calling you a Knife-Ear. I...I’ve never had such generosity offered to me. I spoke out of line. I don’t expect you to accept it...But I’m at least apologizing.” as Cassandra smiled. She replied “It’s fine, no worries. You were captured and then displayed like an animal. My superior is going to have a chat with you. Before I explain more...What’s your opinion on London?” and keeps driving. Alyxandra thinks and says “Vile. Horrible. Shite. I was living as a hermit out in the wilderness far from civilization. My parents brought me over here via zeppelin...Before abandoning me. They told me that it was for my safety...I don’t blame them. After seeing this...They did it to ensure my safety. And I lived as a hermit for years...Before captured by the London Bureau of Law Investigation, then bought over to Reynard. I’d love to see London topple. Or at least their government.” as everything Alyxandra said made Cassandra smile.

 

Cassandra replied with “Well...You’re in luck my friend. My friend, Scarlett, is the leader of a Freedom Patriot group who wants to to overthrow the London Parliament. I won’t ask much of your captive history, but do you recall seeing a woman, with long black hair and red eyes in a group? Roughly two months ago?” as Alyxandra turns fully mechanical and opens a slot on her chest, actually able to print a picture of a woman identical to what Cassandra described. She replied “Yep...That’s her. And that is oddly fascinating.” as the two decided to agree on simple conversation until their ride was up.

 

After a few hours of riding, they both arrive in another town, not too impressive, just having about 10 acres worth of farm land, three farms, a forge, a smithery, bar, several cottages, but the main attraction was a five story brothel. Cassandra moved around the back and stopped her transporter, parking it in place. She hopped off, as did Alyxandra, and the two walked up to a backdoor. Cassandra knocked a pattern and stood back a bit. Alyxandra just decided to look around, as she has never seen the world before like this. On queue though, the two of them immediately fall through a trapdoor, falling for a fair amount of time, before falling on the biggest pile of something squishy and soft.

 

Cassandra gently rolls off, knowing how to get off, but Alyxandra gets stuck, as she even turns fully mechanical, only gunking up her gears and cogs and getting even more stuck. Everyone inside, ranging from humans, to dwarves, and Half-Borns, all with steampunk rifles, shotguns, pistols, and hand cannons aimed at her. Alyxandra didn’t care, as all of them opened fire, blowing the squishy material away, letting Alyxandra hit the ground with a tink, as she gets up. All of them were shocked to see the living amalgamation of metal stare at them.

 

The entire room is filled with silence, as no one makes a sound, no one moves, no one does anything but look at each other. Eventually that silence was broken...Only by the sound of sharp tinks against the metallic floor. The guards that shot at Alyxandra quickly sheathed their weapons and stood at attention. She quickly retracted all of her metal bits, standing back with just her hair, as she looked forward. From the portion of the room where it was dark, came a woman, with a mechanical masterpiece on her back. She was walking with eight intricate legs resembling spider legs. Alyxandra saw just how sharp the legs were, as they were puncturing the ground, but she saw that the woman had black goggles, with black hair.

 

The woman walked up to Alyxandra and pulled her goggles off, revealing the crimson red eyes. The woman said “A pleasure to you meet you, Alyxandra Claire Wolfstein. I am Madam Scarlett Von Cogenheim.” as Alyxandra sensed the French, German, and British accent within her tone. Scarlett continued, “And welcome to your new home. Please follow me.” as Scarlett walks off with the legs, and Cassandra waiting at a door. Alyxandra looked around, as she was welcomed, which felt unnerving to her. Deciding to just go with it instead of questioning it, she slowly followed Scarlett, walking past Cassandra and into a full blown brothel.

 

Alyxandra is just shocked, seeing the poorly dressed and near naked women teasing men and other women alike. She sees them dancing for enjoyment, getting paid with the bills of the time. She quickly made her face metallic to hide her blush. Scarlett saw this and laughed, as the three of them walked into a private office, where Cassandra stood at the door, while Alyxandra and Scarlett entered. Scarlett sat down at a chair, and gestured for Alyxandra to sit. Once she sat down, Scarlett said “It is such a warm welcome to see you. Now, I know you don’t know me, but I know more than enough about you. So I’m going to cut to the chase and explain to you everything that I know, and what you want to know...Sound good?” as Alyxandra thinks for a moment, and then nods, ready to listen.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The first installment of the Steampunk Story! Now, I am not the most well known in this genre, but I am going to try my best, as I have already made my own twist with the fantasy races. Anyways, I do hope you all enjoyed the story greatly, and here comes the agenda! Agenda: Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide, Hellsing Story, Endeavors of the Sea, The Pandemic Chronicle, A Utopia of False Hope, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Heroes of the Armor, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, Halo Story, and Destiny Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	2. The Resistance

**Alright everyone! We’re back in the Steampunk world! We last left off a long time ago when this story first had its debut! We originally left off with introducing the world and seeing the resistance of the story, so we’re going to work on just a little bit of world building and getting a feel for the setting still. There’s not going to be much plot yet, as this world is going to need some development on my end too. I’m not too well-versed in the world of Steampunk, but I am going to try my best, no matter what. Anyways, time to dive right into the story! :D**

 

After an hour of talking, and after Scarlett ordering a Black Widow’s Feast, Alyxandra looks at Scarlett. She replies “So...Lemme get this straight...Ya’ lot are a bunch of immigrants from America that wanna take out the London Parliament to allow easy trade between the continents for a prosperous future. And due to the current Prime Minister Alacraes, trade ties are incredibly high and getting to the point of a possible grand war between the elite London Forces and the still forming Americas...And you need me, to achieve machines at 200% and 300% efficiency...Wot are you fookin’ insane?!? 100% efficiency is rare as is. But goin’ up past 100%?!? I can’t do that…” as Scarlett laughs.

 

She replies “Your British accent is absolutely and utterly shit. Just speak normally.” as Alyxandra went wide eyed, then sighed...Speaking in an American accent. “Fine you shithead fine...Their language couldn’t stick with me, so I usually just never spoke. To restate. I have no idea how this Klokwerk Disease even works.” as that alone was enough for Scarlett to throw a steampunk revolver, old and busted too, on Alyxandra’s lap. She said “If you don’t mind my little Red...Just let Klokwerk do what it does...Go on...Just let the disease feel the gun.” as Alyxandra picked up the gun and held it falt in her palm. Her body reacted to the foreign presence, as the living metal encased the gun and began to reform and reshape it. Alyxandra watched in shock, while Scarlett was watching in scientific curiosity.

 

In just a few moments, the living metal retracted back into her and she held the gun by itself and looked at it. Scarlett and Alyxandra both saw that the once single barreled revolver with six shots had changed into a triple barreled revolver, housing eight shots now, completely loaded too. Alyx held it and said “Oh that seems counter intuitive...Triple barreled...Eight bullets...Doesn’t even add up.” and looked at the gun. Scarlett simply said “Fire it.” as Alyxandra pulled the hammer back, aimed it at a wall and fired. What came through was pure and complete annihilation. The revolver fired three bullets at the cost of one, through the perfect made rifling, making each bullet have significantly more stopping power, as it made the wall collapse, due to the bullets unable to penetrate the wall. 

 

Scarlett grinned and said “That is what I meant. That gun itself is at 100% efficiency. And think, you fired three bullets for the price of one...And it didn’t gunk up or jam like all traditional steampunk revolvers.” as Alyxandra handed over the revolver, just shocked by the sheer power of it. Scarlett takes it and puts it in a bag to make sure it’s safe to use, as she throws her gloves into an incinerator next. Scarlett quickly puts some new gloves on and looks at Alyxandra and stated “You see Miss Alyxandra...You are capable of so much. Come, I do need a favor for you. I assure you, I’m not going to use you for constant repairs and upgrades and such. You’re still a living, breathing person. I’m not going to extort the disease you have for my own gain. I have given you a second chance at life, and allowing revenge against Parliament too. Or you can leave, we won’t bring you back, you are free to leave or join us.” as Alyxandra did like the sound of that and followed after Scarlett.

 

The two walked together for some time, coming across a massive underground hangar, where Alyxandra went wide eyed at the sight in the middle. Scarlett saw this and said...But was quickly interrupted by Alyxandra, “AN ORIGINAL GREAT WAR HARBINGER ZEPPELIN?!?!?!” as Alyxandra quickly ran up to it. Seeing the destroyed cloth, the tattered hull, all the holes and dents, and that the Zeppelin was easily one hundred feet long and fifty wide, and completely out of use. Scarlett said “Aye, the Great War, five years ago, still remnants of it to this day. We were able to salvage this. And I was wondering if you can use your Klokwerk to at least fix the holes.” as Alyxandra ran right up to the edge of it and put her hands firmly on the edge.

 

The living metal once again strips from herself, as she turns entirely mechanical, and the engineers, known as Punkees, watch as Alyxandra coats as much of the ship as she can. Scarlett notices that Alyxandra is starting to drip a lot of blood beneath her, and keeps an eye out, as barely a quarter of the ship is covered...And then Alyxandra falls to her knees, coughing up copious amounts of coppery oil all onto the ground, as she even looks pale and falls in said puddle. Medical teams quickly put on their crude sanitary gear and hastily rush over to Alyxandra and begin to put her on a medical bed and cart her off to the medical bay. All Scarlett did was look at the shiny new bronze finish on the vastly improved Harbinger Zeppelin, with thick armor and new cannons.

 

Cassandra quickly came over, seeing Alyxandra being dragged off and then looks at Scarlett and says “Wot happened to her?!?” with genuine concern in her voice, which Scarlett smirked at. Scarlett replied “The elf likes the human, who would’ve thought. Anyways Cassie. She tried to repair our Harbinger Zeppelin, and didn’t get far. It appears the Klokwerk Disease or Virus does play a toll on the physical body...I have a theory that Klokwerk is only as strong as the person...Or Klokwerk starts taking the life away to compensate.” as Cassandra nods. Cassandra replies “It appears that---WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?” as Cassandra blushes immensely. Scarlett just hums a soft little show tune, as Cassandra pouts a little, flipping the bird at Scarlett, and hastily going after Alyxandra, knowing that the Black Widow’s Feast is nearly done too.

 

Once Cassandra had made it to the medical pavilion, where she was just as herself in some mechanic’s overalls, she looked at every bed. She didn’t see anything until she went to the next wing, and saw Alyxandra on the biggest bed, with chunks of metal falling off and breaking into dust upon hitting the ground. Cassandra just ran up to Alyxandra and sat down next to her. She noticed that Alyxandra was entirely mechanical, not one ounce of flesh or bone visible at all. Cassandra gulped and said “N-Need a mechanic’s hand A-Alyxandra?” as she saw the small lightbulb eye slowly look towards herself and then a nod followed. She said weakly, her voice sounding distorted, “T-Those doctors are tryin’ to fix a machine...D-Do what you can.” as Alyxandra opened up her entire mechanical shell, revealing the sensitive and delicate internal machinery that made up Alyxandra’s internal and vital organs.

 

Cassandra just felt like she hit the gold mine of mechanical oddities, as she reaches under the bed and pulls out a tool box. Cassandra quickly cracks her fingers and begins going to work. She puts on a pair of gloves and some goggles and quickly begins taking out the broken or dusty pieces that have been overused. She constantly looks at Alyxandra, who is breathing slowly, still finding it oddly fascinating that a machine is breathing. Cassandra took gears, cogs, valves, everything out of Alyxandra and just simply replaced all the faulty pieces and saw Alyxandra start breathing normally and looking more lively as well. Cassandra kept replacing parts...Until she came across something unique, as she peered deep into Alyxandra’s chest.

 

Within, she saw a perfect circle, pulsating with a gold glow, that was scuffed and scratched. She gently reached inside and grasped it...But Alyxandra firmly gripped her hand tightly. Cassandra said “Oi! I’m just tryin’ to clean it up! It’s scuffed and scratched!” as Cassandra didn’t appreciate the firm grasp...Until she felt a pulse...Which made her go wide eyed. Cassandra quickly let go and pulled back and yelled out “THAT’S YER HEART?!?” as Alyxandra simply nods. She says, in a normal tone of voice now, “Yeah, that’s my heart. I only stopped you because that’s how you can kill me.” as Cassandra went wide eyed. She replied “I just want to polish it up and make it look pretty...Can it detach from it’s holding thing?” as Alyxandra promptly pushes the core out, and detaches it from the holding cell.

 

Cassandra gently picks up pulsating orb, and grabs a rag and some good ol’ fashioned Papa Murphy’s Scratch and Polishin’ Cream and applies it to a rag. Cassandra begins polishing and buffing out the heart, as Alyxandra is just watching intently, making sure Cassandra isn’t going to kill her. Cassandra just hums to herself, scrubbing and polishing until the heart is scuff and scratch free. She then pushes the heart back into it’s holding cell as Alyxandra pulls her heart back in, followed by her entire body closing back up and turning metal back to flesh. Cassandra just watches as the metal becomes flesh in the blink of an eye, as her hair is entirely mechanical now.

 

Alyxandra says “If ya’ want...You can call me Alyx.” as Cassie smiles. Cassie replies “You can call me Cassie or Cassandra. Whatever you see fit.” as she realizes that Alyx is entirely naked, and looks away. Alyx looks down, seeing she is naked, and shrugs, as she gets up and leans over the side, grabbing the box on the side. Opening it, Alyx pulls out a nice collared shirt, a suit vest, and some matching pants and puts them on. Cassie looks and sees that Alyx has Scarlett’s old uniform and smiles. Cassie says “Well Alyx, you do look good in Scarlett’s black suit vest, black pants, and red undershirt. Come on, the Black Widow’s Feast should be ready for you soon.” as Alyx gets up and follows after Cassie.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Steampunk story! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand! We all got to see what Alyx looks like on the inside too! Showing she is in fact, 100% machine! Anyways, I have to constantly restate, but I am in the last month of college, so my posting schedule is going to be wonky. Here is the agenda though! Agenda: Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide, Hellsing Story, Seafaring Story, A Utopia of False Hope, Blazing Ties, Curseborn Story, Pandemic Chronicle. Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. Motives in Motion.

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the world of Steampunk and galore! We last left off with Cassie, the lovely forest elf mechanic busy with repairing Alyx herself! Now, this chapter is going to be split into two parts, with one part being 2 pages, and the other being one page. We are still going to remain with the Resistance for quite of bit of time, just to get to know them more, but then we’re going to introduce the threat of this chapter! Now then, let’s go ahead and dive right into this grand world of Steampunk prowess!**

 

After being fully repaired by Cassie, Alyx walks back into the main area of the brothel, with Cassie too. The duo walk through a back door, as they are in the main Resistance Hub, where Alyx can already smell the delicious food. Speeding up a bit, she is greeted by a door that opens up to Scarlett herself, who says in that infamous sultry tone, “Just on time, The Black Widow Feast is all prepared for you. You can eat as we discuss matters at hand.” and Scarlett steps aside. Alyx peers her head inside, as she goes absolutely wide eyed.

 

She sees buttered biscuits, ham, sausage, eggs, bacon, trails of fruit and vegetables, jams and jellies, breads, potatoes, oatmeal, even countless types of seafood too, as Alyx was just utterly and massively stunned by the vast quantity of food. Scarlett, taking some enjoyment in seeing Alyx’s reaction, walked up to Alyx and gently cups her chin. She tilts Alyx’s head up to look at her, and says in that lovely tone, “Go ahead my dear, enjoy it. This is your feast. Eat until you’re stuffed.” as Cassie watches with some anger, especially since she sees Scarlett’s fingers gently tracing down Alyx’s back. Scarlett takes notice of Cassie and winks at her, as Alyx is more stunned at the rows of food on the table. Scarlett lets Alyx go and simply says “Feast my dear. The Black Widow Feast is an---” as she is interrupted by Alyx just going to town on the food.

 

Scarlett looks in utter disbelief, as Cassie laughs heartily. She simply says “Scarlett, when I rescued her, you should’ve seen how fast she was eating. She just scarfed through my rations.” as they both watch Alyx gag at the black coffee, clearly not liking it...But continues to drink it regardless. Scarlett takes a seat, watching Alyx eat, and said “Well Alyx...While you enjoy a feast, I do wish to explain things, so I’m assuming you’re listening?” as Alyx nods. Scarlett smiles and continues, “Excellent. As I’ve stated, Prime Minister Alacraes, the greedy tyrant currently has the entire European region in a headlock, where all we can do is suffer. By taking out the head of the hydra and burning the wound, we can force a revolution. Our main goal here, as we’re the European Division, is to entice a revolution so we can call in the Americas and end this tyranny.” as Alyx nods.

 

Finishing a piece of smoked fish, as she washes it down with a huge pitcher of alcohol, of all things, she says “And my point in all this...Is…?” which makes Scarlett smile. Scarlett replies happily, “I know I said we didn’t wish to use your Klokwerk Virus for our own gain, but you would be working with our expert weaponsmiths and engineers. You’d be hand-trained to make weapons of mass destruction, and then on your own accord, you can use the Klokwerk Virus to make your weapons surpass all barriers. And even more so, our engineers will work with you, since Cassie gave me a status report on your repairs. We aim to let you achieve the famous 300% efficiency with your Klokwerk Virus. We can envision that if you hit at least 250%, you are able to repair our Zeppelin.” as that alone makes Alyx light up. At that point, she dings as if a lightbulb just went off.

 

Funny enough, a lightbulb popped out of the top of her head and lit up too. She said “Wait, who is your master weaponsmith?” as Cassie waves. Cassie replies “I may be 300 years old, and still really bloody young for an elf (350 = 20 years old in human years, Cassie is ~18-19), but I have more tinkering experience than the dwarf here who is close to 180!” as Cassie laughs. Alyx smirks and says “Well, least I can enjoy being eye candy for Cassie, she loves seeing how my gears work. Scarlett, I need to ask. Before I was freed, I did face imprisonment, as you know. Every month or so, Reynard was visited by a man in a fancy black suit, cane, top hop, wearing a mechanical mask that hid his entire face, that fancied a cheshire grin. Any clue who that may be?” as Scarlett went pale.

 

Scarlett regained her composure and said sternly, “That man is simply known as The Snatcher. He is the right hand to Alacraes. He is a debt collector, the head Debt Collector. He enforces Alacraes’ law. If you do not pay the debt, he takes you away, and puts your business up for sale, to anyone who can afford it. He does not relent. He does not show mercy. He is the most vile creation made on Earth. We have tried to capture him and torture to him. He is slippery as an eel, and dastardly. He has a certain charm that makes him a lady’s man. He’s suave and clever. Yet we don’t know who he truly is. We know he has dangerous sharp weapons, but at the same time, we don’t know what they do. Alyx if I am being one hundred percent truthful and honest. Watch out for any silver tongued men. Our files on you explain that you were and still are Alacraes’ golden goose. You are her pride and joy. She allowed Reynard to display you, as long as she got a hefty sum of the profits. And now that you’re gone...She’s going to expend every resource she can on trying to find you.

 

All Alyx did was smile devilishly, which at that point, gave Alyx the code name Mechanical Devil, or Mech Devil. Alyx said sternly, “Means I have a target on my back and I’m ready to get down and dirty. I want to put that bitch down for the count. It’s time to bring back the power to the people after all. Let’s usher in a new political era where everyone can live together in peace and prosperity.” as what Alyx said made Scarlett smile. Alyx quickly took a solemn and melancholy look, with a black tear going down her cheek. Scarlett and Cassie noticed this, and before any of them could say anything, Alyx says “E-Excuse me.” as she leaves the partially consumed feast and actually runs off, with black tears, more than likely oil, dripping down onto the floor. Scarlett looked at Cassie and simply gave her a nod. Cassie quickly took a few plates of food to give to Alyx and took a couple of pitchers of alcohol and juice, then followed after Alyx. Cassie even called out “Alyx! Come back! Come on! You just inspired us!” as Scarlett simply just watched. She knew that Alyx would never live a normal life, but wants to live one as best as she can. Scarlett sighed to herself, as she lit her cigarette and took a long huff of it, “Alyx, if there is a cure for Klokwerk...We can find it. That’s my promise to you…”

 

Meanwhile, back in The Cogpoint Museum for Mechanical Oddities, Reynard is explaining to the police what happened and how he demands compensation for losing his prize and joy. The police constantly explain how no funds were stolen, nothing was broken, and the only thing that was stolen was the Klokwerk Patient. Reynard wasn’t having any of it. He screamed out “THIS IS BLOODY ROBBERY! I WAS BROKEN INTO! I’M A VICTIM! YOU DAMN HUMANS ARE BEING RACIST TO A BLOODY DWARF! I BET IF THIS HAPPENED TO A HUMAN YOU’D GIVE HIM A BRAND NEW SHOP WITH TOP LINE SECURITY!” as his long, loud tirade was suddenly interrupted by the loud whistle of The Snatcher.

 

The guards immediately vacated the area, as did any civilians. Reynard went wide eyed, seeing the man in a black suit, with a cane clicking against the cobblestone, and the shifting movement on his back, with that glowing cheshire grin of that mechanical mask. The man stands fifty feet away and speaks loudly, a voice riddled with authority and distortion to hide the identity, “Reynard. Viktor. Weller. Prime Minister Alacraes put a lot of faith in you to hold that woman. And look what happened. She’s gone.” as there was not a single civilian in sight. Reynard got on his knees and pleaded, “PLEASE! DON’T TAKE ME AWAY! I’LL PAY TRIPLE, NO FIVE TIMES MY RATE! I’LL GET HER BACK PRO---” as the loud dwarvish pleading was immediately silenced by a death-filled gurgle. 

 

A mechanical meathook went sailing through the air silently, piercing right into Reynard’s gaping maw, and out the top of his skull. The Snatcher slowly drags the now lifeless corpse to him, and continues to walk off. All he says is “Alacraes put more faith in you that even I want to admit. You lost her golden goose, her pride, her one thing that made her the most profit. You didn’t deserve a chance. Your museum is already on the market for a new owner.” as he walked off, his machinery on his back emitting a thick steam that acts as fog. The Snatcher simply disappearing into the mid-evening day, never to be seen by prying eyes. Once he was away, The Snatcher drops the corpse of Reynard into a corpse grinder, crushing and mulching the dwarf’s lifeless body into a fine paste to use for other illicit purposes.

 

The Snatcher, pulling out a small mechanical oddity presses the only button on it. He puts it to his ear and says “Prime Minister, Reynard is dead. Thrown in the Corpse Compactor. What is my next objective? Yes, understood. Locate Alyxandra and bring her to you. Oh what’s that? Damn, I have to bring her alive...Yes, yes I know. She is a one of a kind oddity. I promise you, The Snatcher doesn’t fail. What’s my time frame? Oh...I have as much time as I need. Well then ma’am, let me ask you this. Do I have access to your armory and repairment? If Alyxandra is dangerous, I do need to have the utmost protection and damage output. Yes ma’am, thank you. One hundred times, thank you.” as The Snatcher hangs up the call and retracts his mechanical meathooks. Taking his mask off, and putting his top hat on, he just walks off, whistling a happy show tune into the cold streets.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the steampunk story! This chapter was really fun to write! We got to see more of The Resistance and finally figure out their motives, while also seeing the main bad guy for Prime Minister Alacraes! Things are finally in motion everyone! Here is the agenda for all you lovelies! Oh! And before I forget, I do have a lovely little surprise planned for you all! Agenda: Heroes of the Armor, Curseborn Story, A Utopia of False Hope, Endeavors of the Sea, Blazing Ties. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
